heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
System
There are two "systems" in place on this game. The first, you are probably familiar with: consent-based role-play. If you do not know what that is, then please reference CONSENT for more information. The other system is the optional dice system, which uses the game's character sheets, stats, etc. and treats them like a tabletop RPG. This is a quick and dirty guide to how the "system" works when you decide to include dice. If you do not decide to include dice, then just use the stats as guidelines to help your role-play along -- you will not need to know any of this, but it could be useful anyway if you ever decide to join in a scene that uses dice. Karma Players gain Karma primarily through role-play. It can be useful to you or not, depending on whether you choose to use the dice system, but either way, who has anything against having some good karma stored up for a rainy day? At times, staff may make "special offers" available for those with Karma points to spend, but this file explains their normal two kinds of effects. Karma Perks You earn Karma for participating in role-play, and the Karma you build up can be expended for certain perks. So, the following are role-play-based rewards staff extends to those who bank their Karma points and are willing to expand them. Note that for non-build requests, karma can be pooled from multiple alts as needed. * For 5 points, you can purchase a "daily role-play effect" that will be active in game play for one week's time. This might be anything from "people randomly burst into song" to "zombie pirates flood the streets." The effect remains active for one week after it is approved and goes into effect. For details, use the on-game +help database to reference '+help +daily'. * You can contribute to another player's Karma by sending them a +vote (on game: '+help +vote') for role-playing in a scene. For being helpful in an OOC way, you can use the +rec command (on game: '+help +rec') to suggest that staff reward them. Current Karma reward offers may change with staff ability and game balance, so remember: keep an eye on this file, and enjoy Karma for fun and profit! Building Karma Rewards See Also: Building Guidelines For 5 points, we will add 3 to your total @quota, allowing you to have a build project beyond a single room. You can use this @quota to expand an existing build project or to begin a new one, as par usual. All of the rules in NEWS BUILDING apply to @quota obtained via Karma. The maximum @quota is 20, though, no matter what. Bear in mind that for build requests, Karma from other characters (even your your alts) cannot be used. Other players may contribute to a build project by buying their own @quota, thus adding their own rooms, but they cannot purchase @quota for others or donate their own @quota to another player. Character Karma Rewards For 10 points, you can purchase a fourth FC slot. For 20 points, you can purchase a fifth FC slot slot. Adapted FCs: For a varied cost, you can adapt a non-DC/Marvel FC. (AFCs count toward your total number of FCs.) AFCs are one-time purchases, and once you have adapted in an FC from another source it becomes an FC on the game. If dropped, it becomes available for another player to app. AFC Karma expenditures are not refunded when a character is dropped. Approximate costs are: Easy (10 Karma), Fair (25 Karma), Reasonable (50 Karma), Difficult (75 Karma), and Unlikely (100 Karma). Game FCs: You can upgrade an Original Character to a Game FC. (Game FCs do not count toward your total number of FCs.) These characters are ranked Common (20 Karma), Uncommon (35 Karma), and Rare (50 Karma). GFCs slots can be recycled for any other GFC of equal or lesser value, though of course the new GFC must still be approved by staff. Dice System Rewards For one Karma point per die rolled, you may choose to treat that die as an automatic roll of 10. You may expend as many Karma points in this way as you wish, but remember to add some real dramatic weight to the scene if a lot of Karma goes into a special action. This only affects a single roll of the dice per set of Karma points spent. In addition, you can add up to 5 additional dice to any roll by spending one Karma point per extra die. This can be combined with the above rule, but remember that the more Karma you put into an action, the more epic it should be in scale. Otherwise, it's silly and a waste of points. For one Karma point, you may add +5 to the result of any roll. If you choose to use Karma points for dice rolls, always use Karma to best serve the drama of the scene's narrative. ---- Rolling The basics of rolling are simple: you pick one of your character's Abilities and roll that number of d10s, totaling up the results (see '+help +roll'). If you don't have a fitting Ability, any basic character trait (from those noted above) can always be rolled at a value of two (2). Taking Normal Actions Most everyday tasks are considered "common," meaning that it would be pointless to perform a check against them. This includes anything that an average person does during their everyday lives. Outside of a combat situation, characters can treat any task with a Target Number degree (1-5) that is rated at less than or equal to half of the trait they use to attempt it (such as a TN of 30, or degree 3, to lift a heavy object against a character with a Strength rating of 6) as Common. (In other words, if it's easy for your character to do it, then why bother with using dice at all? Just role-play it.) Opposed Actions For our purposes, most actions will be opposed. For this, the characters decide what their poses call for: if it's a contest of grappling, then they might roll a "Martial Arts" Ability. One player is the "attacker," and the other is the "defender." If the attacker succeeds, a point is scored against the defender. A successful defense does not gain a point, but it prevents the attacker from taking one. Normally, each player gets one attack action per turn in a combat scene. When either player accrues a winning number of points, the encounter goes in their favor. The players should decide the winning number and the stakes of the fight before the fact, using the rules of consent. The loser might be captured or, just as easily, escape at the last moment. For a quick encounter, 3 points is a good winning number. For a longer one, 5 points might be preferred. Or, if the contest is over immediately, only a single opposed test between the two might be best. Generally, go with what you find useful rather than worrying too much about the particulars. Remember that dice should never substitute for role-play, and when the dice don't support the story you're telling, ignore them! This is a game where we want to tell fun stories and enjoy ourselves, not be slaves to a system. Even so, it can be an entertaining way to add some surprises to your scenes if the consent-based system is making things too predictable. These dice rules, of course, are optional: feel free to use consent alone if it's preferred. Some people do enjoy having the impartiality of chance play a role in deciding the outcome of a scene, however, and this system is meant to allow for that. See Also: STATS, CONSENT, PUSH, +help +roll ---- PUSH A "Push" effect is when a character manages to accomplish something that goes far beyond the normal limits of his or her abilities. This is like those stories one hears in real life of mothers lifting up cars to save their trapped children or the like. For a moment, normal limitations go right out the window, and something just plain EPIC happens. On our game, this is known as a push effect. When you "push" an ability, it suddenly becomes up to ten times stronger than normal, just for one single effect or key action. This might be a feat of supreme strength, an energy blast beyond the ken of normal power limitations, or a feat of telepathy that affects an entire region of the planet -- naturally, use your imagination as to how this could work. If you are using the consent-based RP system, just narrate the effect as you like but then treat your character as being visibly drained afterward, probably to about one half of his or her normal level for the Ability or Attribute that was used in the push effect. They can recover "off-panel" between scenes (overnight, for example) at your convenience. If you are using the dice system, you may use a push effect of 1-5 points for a single ability or stat effect, but you cannot push it by greater than its own rating. For each point spent, you may add one to your normal number of dice for that effect. Afterward, the ability suffers a penalty equal to the number of points of the push effect. This penalty remains in place until the end of the scene. If you wish, you can expend a point of Karma to "shake it off" instead of keeping the penalty for the scene. (For more information, check out KARMA.) See Also: STATS, SYSTEM, CONSENT, KARMA ---- Stats Character stats are broken down into three categories. These are Abilities, Advantages, and Flaws. This file and the related files detail how those are to be enumerated and explained. * Abilities: Abilities comprise a character's powers, combat abilities, and any items (such as artifacts or technology) that effectively grant the character special powers. Reference ABILITIES for an explanation for how abilities work on the game. * Advantages: Advantages represent unusual resources or specialized training. These might be great wealth, contacts, or they might represent "skilled" use of attributes in a specific area, such as medicine or investigation. Reference ADVANTAGES for more information. * Flaws: Flaws are generally what one might expect; they are drawbacks and weaknesses that significantly impact a character's effectiveness. Notably, these should not be power limitations nor "flavor" material; reference FLAWS for further explanation. Stat Definitions The following files cover the basic types of traits for character sheets and how those traits work in play. * ABILITIES * ADVANTAGES * FLAWS These files cover the most basic ratings for combat ability, professional or academic skill, and dealing or resisting damage. * COMBAT * DAMAGE * PROFESSION * TOUGHNESS These files, described in BASIC TRAITS, cover basic "enhanced attribute" abilities and powers. * DEXTERITY * STRENGTH * PERCEPTION * INTELLECT * WILLPOWER These files cover specialty abilities, such as skill with magic, healing factor, and enhanced Endurance. (Endurance, for our purposes, is not the same thing as Toughness, which is a combat-oriented basic trait, but a measure of superhuman ability to simply keep going without rest.) * ENDURANCE * HEALING * MAGIC * SPEED These files cover other measurable quantities that may be of use in defining the effects of various abilities. These are not combat ratings, but they may be of importance when defining some powers. * HEAT * DISTANCE * ELECTRICITY * LIGHT * SOUND Basic Traits These are considered scales for measuring "basic" traits, such as Strength or Intellect. These should not be listed on your character's +sheet unless they are being noted as part of a particular skill, power, etc. that enhances/replaces them. All characters are assumed to have access to basic, unskilled traits at a rating of two (2) points each. (This is "average" on almost every scale of basic ability.) Above average "basic traits" can be noted in an Ability such as "Enhanced Physique," "Superior Intellect," or the like; there is generally no need to rate each trait as a separate, specific Ability. Superhuman traits (strength, speed) may be added to the sheet (likely as "Power" type Abilities) as needed. * Dexterity measures the character's speed and dexterity. Example Ability: Enhanced Agility * Strength measures the character's raw physical might. Example Ability: Super Strength * Toughness measures the character's physical resilience. Example Ability: Invulnerability * Perception measures the character's awareness and observation. Example Ability: Enhanced Senses * Intellect measures the character's intelligence and wit. Example Ability: Super Genius * Willpower measures the character's mental and spiritual resilience. Example Ability: Iron Will See Also: STATS, ABILITIES, ADVANTAGES, FLAWS, DEXTERITY, STRENGTH, TOUGHNESS, ENDURANCE, PERCEPTION, INTELLECT, WILLPOWER, PUSH ---- ABILITIES Abilities represent, simply, what the character can DO. This may be due to specialized combat training, powers, or equipment that grant a character particular capabilities that surpass their assumed BASIC TRAITS. For example, a "martial arts" Ability might imply a combination of dexterity, natural talent, and trained skill--but rather than have separate traits for all of these, we're simply going to call it a "Martial Arts" skill. Similarly, you only need to list a "Strength" trait if the character has exceptional or superhuman strength. Generally "above average" basic traits (rating, say, 3-4) can easily be stated in a simple "enhanced physique" ability--but if you have super strength, you should create an Ability of the "power" type to explain it. Other Abilities, such as "flight" or "teleportation" may simply be statted at their effectiveness as expected. In quantifying Abilities, first you must decide the best scale to rate the Ability. Some may use a similar scale to those in NEWS BASIC TRAITS, while others may use one of the alternate scales, noted below. Each ability should also have a Category (Power, Technology, Artifact, Magic, etc.) and a Description, which briefly gives any other important information about the ability. Do not confuse this with the character's basic traits; for most characters, basic traits simply do not matter. Batman, for example, does not need an ability for his strength. He could have an Ability, perhaps, that notes he has generally high physical attributes, but these don't need to be quantified because they don't really enter play. Batman's martial arts, his gadgets, etc. are worth writing up, but it is not essential to write up his strength. Superman, in contrast, uses his strength as a major part of his character, so for him strength is an Ability, not an incidental basic trait. As detailed in chargen, each ability may have any of several optional pieces of information: Range (If applicable); Area of effect (blast radius, number of targets, etc.); and Limitations (power limits rather than flaws, also for devices or artifacts a Toughness rating is required). There are several values generally associated with each ability. Required Stat: Any numerical value from one of the scales in STATS can fit here. What really matters is that the "Scale" you pick makes sense for an explanation for the ability. In some cases, an ability may not have any inherent rating, and so it can be scored at a "N/A" only. Type: Just identify the type of ability. For an inherent ability ("Super Speed" or "Energy Blast") "Power" tends to work well, while for a piece of equipment you might choose "Gear." For a mystic item, it might be "Artifact," and for a trained ability ("Martial Arts") a "Skill" classification fits. Desc: Whatever is not covered by these other fields should be explained in the general description. This can explain the general nature of the power, but most importantly it should note any elements of the power that are unusual or specific to the character. This might include power stunts or other details. For example, a "Utility Belt" piece of gear might have a list of specific gadgets that it holds. Optional Scale: For some abilities, scale is obvious. Super Speed uses SPEED, and Telekinesis can use STRENGTH. Most damage-based powers can be based on ARSENAL, while a combat skill can use COMBAT. If you have trouble figuring out what scale to use, feel free to ask staff. In some cases, we may even develop a new scale for you if no appropriate one already exists. If the stat is N/A, the Scale should be N/A as well. Range: Range can be anything within reason. In cases like a teleportation power, it may be the same as the actual ability stat rating. For ranged other powers, such as energy blasts or the like, just noting a distance ("100 yards" or the like) is fine. For powers like melee combat, "Touch- based" may be best. If the power really has no range that makes sense, "N/A" is acceptable. Area: Area of effect can be defined as simply as "Self" for powers like "Flight," while for something akin to "Martial Arts" as a skill might use "Hand-to-hand." For other powers, a radius in feet is a reasonable answer, or if the power affects specific targets instead of an area, specify the number (or range) of targets normally possible. Limits: Ability limits are caveats ability caveats but not specifically character flaws. For example, "X-Ray Vision" might have the limitation "Cannot see through lead." Telepathy might have the limitation "Does not work on robots" or similar. A "Batarang" might have the Limits that it can be disarmed and that it can break (if gear is breakable, please include a Toughness rating; if it is unbreakable, please explain why in the "Desc" field). See Also: COMBAT, ARSENAL, SPEED, HEALING, HEAT, ELECTRICITY, SOUND, DISTANCE, ENDURANCE, PROFESSION ---- ADVANTAGES Advantages are resources the character my draw upon in role-play but that do not represent actual abilities the character has. These might include such items as contacts, wealth, status, etc. These are useful things to have, but they do not affect the character's attributes or abilities in any direct way. For the text of any Advantage, simply write a brief text description of what it is and how it works. ---- FLAWS Flaws can be any type of drawbacks or weaknesses that are specific to characters and either impact their effectiveness or cause difficulty in their lives. Each flaw should explain what its impact is. For example, if your character has an invulerability Ability and a "vulnerability" flaw, the flaw should specify what the character's invulnerability is reduced to against the energy/substance/force that they are weak against. (For instance, a Kryptonian's Invulnerability against Kryptonite might be 1 or even 0.) Detail any effect as clearly and concisely as you can. Notably, these should not be simply power limitations, which should be outlined in each relevant Ability, and they should not be "fluff" or "flavor" drawbacks; they should all have some actual negative impact on the character's life, whether in a physical, social, or psychological capacity. ---- Stat Scale Ratings COMBAT The combat scale is used to define abilities based on martial prowess. This might include anything from hand-to-hand combat to fencing or marksmanship, though these examples focus on martial arts. Note that damage is generally determined by Strength or another Ability rather than by the "combat skill" ability. Combat - Point ratings for combat training level * 0 : Unskilled * 1 : Beginner; you take yoga classes. * 2 : Novice; you have had self-defense training. * 3 : Amateur; you have been in your share of street brawls. * 4 : Skilled Amateur; you have black belt level combat training. * 5 : Professional; you could compete in MMA or ultimate fighting contests. * 6 : Experienced Pro; your martial skills see frequent use in actual combat. * 7 : Expert; you could claim the title of world Champion in pro fighting. * 8 : Advanced Expert; you have ability on the level of a great sensei. * 9 : Master; you have ability on the level of an ancient master. * 10 : Legendary; you have the ability of a mortal trained to fight gods. DAMAGE Abilities that effectively deal damage, such as weapons or energy blasts, can be rated off this general scale of weaponry and damage capacity. It may be noted that melee weapons (swords, knives, etc.) are rated at a very low number here; characters with exceptional strength may be able to justify higher rankings, such as if they are wielded by characters with exceptional strength or if the weapon is enchanted, made of unusual material, etc. Note that no melee weapon's total value should exceed 10, which might be equivalent to, say, Mjölnir. Damage - Point ratings for attack intensity * 0 : Bare knuckles or small melee weapons (Knives, brass knuckles) * 1 : Large melee weapons (Swords, axes) * 2 : Street-level weapons (Handguns, shotguns) * 3 : Heavy melee weapons or assault weapons (Machine guns, heavy rifles) * 4 : Anti-tank grade weapons (Bazookas, explosives) * 5 : Heavy military weapons (Rockets, conventional laser weapons) * 6 : Advanced tech weapons (Demolition bombs, plasma weapons) * 7 : Heavy mounted weapons (Sub-nuclear tactical ICBMs) * 8 : Large area decimation weapons (MIRV) * 9 : Small payload nuclear device * 10 : Contemporary multi-kiloton nuclear warhead DISTANCE While distance is usually a measure of range (which is generally handled in description rather than given a stat value), this table may still be useful to some characters. Distance - Point ratings for range (in miles) * 0 : 0.25 mile (Immediate vicinity) * 1 : 0.5 mile (Line of sight) * 2 : 1 mile (10 city blocks) * 3 : 5 miles (Rough distance from Metropolis to Gotham City) * 4 : 10 miles (Length of Metropolis/Manhattan island: 13.4 miles) * 5 : 50 miles * 6 : 100 miles (Rough length of Long Island) * 7 : 500 miles (New York City to Cleveland, OH: 483 miles) * 8 : 1,000 miles * 9 : 5,000 miles (New York City to Hawaii: 5,000 miles) * 10 : 10,000 miles (Diameter of the Earth: 7,926 miles) DEXTERITY Dexterity measures a character's reflexes, dexterity, and general ability to move and react to the world around them. Typical uses include acrobatics, running, dodging, gymnastics, dancing, sleight-of-hand, and sneaking. It is common for Advantages to be used to enhance areas of expertise, such as one of the above uses: running, dodging, etc. Note that Dexterity is NOT the same as speed; you do not cross distances or perform actions any faster with a high Dexterity. You simply have faster basic reflexes and more deft movements of the body. Dexterity - Point ratings for reflexes and dexterity * 0 : Snail; effectively immobile * 1 : Sluggish; below average reflexes and dexterity * 2 : Average; healthy human levels of dexterity and reaction * 3 : Athletic; equivalent to a well-trained athlete * 4 : Peak human; maximum human dexterity * 5 : Accelerated; dexterity and reflexes double peak human * 6 : Extranormal; dexterity and reflexes five times peak human * 7 : Transnormal; dexterity and reflexes ten times peak human * 8 : Hypernormal; dexterity and reflexes twenty times peak human * 9 : Supernormal; dexterity and reflexes fifty times peak human * 10 : Supreme; dexterity and reflexes 100 times peak human ELECTRICITY Abilities that generate or manipulate electricity can be measured off of this scale. For dealing direct damage, such as lightning, please refer to the scale in ARSENAL. Electricity - Point ratings for electricity generation (in watts) * 0 : 100 watts (Light bulb) * 1 : 500 watts (Taser) * 2 : 1,000 watts (Generator) * 3 : 100 kilowatts * 4 : 500 kilowatts * 5 : 1 megawatts * 6 : 500 megawatts (Weak lightning) * 7 : 5 gigawatts (Strong lightning) * 8 : 15 gigawatts (Power a city for a few seconds) * 9 : 50 gigawatts * 10 : 100 gigawatts (Electric discharge of a nuclear weapon) ENDURANCE Endurance is a measure of how long a character can operate at peak levels of activity, such as being in constant motion akin to running or climbing, without needing to take some rest. This does not govern how long one can remain awake -- some characters do not sleep. Instead, it is a measure of sustained energy output over time. Endurance - Point ratings for maintaining peak levels of energy output * 0 : Tires normally for a person of their health * 1 : Operate at peak energy output for 12 hours (0.5 days) without rest * 2 : Operate at peak energy output for 24 hours (1 day) without rest * 3 : Operate at peak energy output for 36 hours (1.5 days) without rest * 4 : Operate at peak energy output for 48 hours (2 days) without rest * 5 : Operate at peak energy output for 60 hours (2.5 days) without rest * 6 : Operate at peak energy output for 72 hours (3 days) without rest * 7 : Operate at peak energy output for 84 hours (3.5 days) without rest * 8 : Operate at peak energy output for 96 hours (4 days) without rest * 9 : Operate at peak energy output for 108 hours (4.5 days) without rest * 10 : Operate at peak energy output for 120 hours (5 days) without rest HEALING Healing, whether personal regeneration or restoring the health of others, is rated off of this scale. The Ability write-up must define to what degree injuries may be healed, such as whether regeneration of limbs or other "healing stunts" may be possible. Healing - Point ratings for recovery * 0 : Heal at normal speed. * 1 : Heal at 2x normal speed. * 2 : Heal at 5x normal speed. * 3 : Heal at 10x normal speed. * 4 : Heal at 20x normal speed. * 5 : Heal at 50x normal speed. (Condition +1 per 5 rounds.) * 6 : Heal at 75x normal speed. (Condition +1 per 4 rounds.) * 7 : Heal at 125x normal speed. (Condition +1 per 3 rounds.) * 8 : Heal at 250x normal speed. (Condition +1 per 2 rounds.) * 9 : Heal at 500x normal speed. (Condition +1 per round.) * 10 : Heal at 1,000x normal speed. (Condition +2 per round.) HEAT Abilities that generate or manipulate heat energy can be measured off of this scale. (This includes cold powers, which reduce heat energy.) For dealing direct damage, such as lightning, please refer to ARSENAL. Heat - Point ratings for temperature (in degrees Celsius) * 0 : 20 °C (Room temperature) * 1 : 50 °C (Maximum tolerable heat for human beings) * 2 : 100 °C (Boiling point of water) * 3 : 500 °C (Low-fire kiln: 300-500°C) * 4 : 1,000 °C (Melting point of Steel: 1,500°C) * 5 : 5,000 °C (Core of the Earth: 6,000°C) * 6 : 10,000 °C * 7 : 50,000 °C * 8 : 100,000 °C * 9 : 500,000 °C * 10 : 1,000,000 °C (Corona of the Sun) INTELLECT Intellect measures a character's raw intelligence and cleverness. It is used mainly for feats of reasoning or skilled application of knowledge, such as using a computer, repairing a device, or advanced medical techniques. Many advantages enhance Intellect, such as "medicine" or "engineering." Intellect - Point ratings for intelligence and wit * 0 : IQ < 90; below average human intellect * 1 : IQ 91-110; average human intellect * 2 : IQ 111-130; above average human intellect * 3 : IQ 131-150; "gifted" level human intellect * 4 : IQ 151-170; "genius" level human intellect * 5 : IQ 171-190; "super-genius" level human intellect * 6 : IQ 191-210; borderline superhuman intellect * 7 : IQ 211-230; superhuman intellect; easily grasp alien concepts * 8 : IQ 231-250; intellect capable of visualizing "the impossible" * 9 : IQ 251-270; intellect comprehends on an intergalactic scale * 10 : IQ > 271; intellect beyond the dimensions of "normal" reality LIGHT Abilities that generate or manipulate light energy can be measured off of this scale. (This includes darkness powers, which reduce light energy.) For dealing direct damage, please coordinate with ARSENAL. Light - Point ratings for brightness (in lux) * 0 : 0.01 lux Full moon * 1 : 0.1 lux Poor street lighting * 2 : 1 lux Dusk * 3 : 50 lux Dim indoor lighting * 4 : 100 lux Normal indoor lighting * 5 : 200 lux Bright indoor lighting * 6 : 500 lux Very bright indoor lighting * 7 : 1K lux Cloudy day * 8 : 50K lux Hazy day * 9 : 100K lux Sunny day * 10 : 200K lux Maximum visible sunlight on Earth MAGIC These scales offer a means of comparing a character's sorcerous ability. Note that these are written as though detailing a level of training and experience, though this should be treated as an equivalency; characters who have unusual levels of natural talent or special empowerment may be able to function at a higher level of sorcery than their experience and level of training would otherwise imply. Magic - Point ratings for degree of power in sorcery * 0 - No ability to cast magic; normal humans are this level. * 1 - Initiate: The sorcerer is limited to cantrips and minor, basic spells. * 2 - Novice Apprentice: The sorcerer may cast a variety of low-level spells without great effort, such as basic manifestations of energy, simple transmutations, or basic summonings. * 3 - Senior Apprentice: The sorcerer may reasonably attempt any spell of even moderate difficulty with some potential for success, though advanced magic or large effects remain beyond his/her reach. * 4 - Journeyman Sorcerer: The sorcerer has achieved a command of basic magics such as may be expected in his/her field, mainly limited by the level of power required; legendary effects remain unreachable. * 5 - Experienced Sorcerer: With greater experience, the sorcerer has established familiarity with even the more obscure advanced magics. Legendary effects may require a cabal of 5-13 of them to be cast. * 6 - Advanced Sorcerer: The sorcerer has attained full command over the mystic arts, though the greater powers and legendary effects still lie a bit beyond them without at a cabal of at least 3-5 members. * 7 - Master Sorcerer: The sorcerer has achieved full mastery of the mystic forces, able to serve as an authority on most any form of magic and perform even the most powerful feats of spellcasting. * 8 - Grandmaster Sorcerer: The sorcerer has achieved the greatest level of power normally possible within a human lifetime, whether through study, empowerment, or some combination of both. * 9 - Legendary Sorcerer: The sorcerer has sufficient power to be renowned as "the greatest sorcerer" of an era and in the running for the greatest of all time, equivalent to the legends of Merlin, Shazam, or Agamotto. * 10 - Cosmic Sorcerer: The sorcerer's power is equivalent to that of an extremely potent, cosmic-level mystic entity, such as one of the fully empowered Lords of Chaos or Order. The character may also be an already powerful sorcerer who has been empowered by such a cosmic force or by a powerful magical artifact, such as the Helm of Nabu. PERCEPTION Perception measures a character's ability to notice details in the world around him/her. Some abilities, such as "super-senses," may stand in for this attribute, and certain advantages, such as "investigation," may enhance the character's perception in certain situations, when applicable. Perception - Point ratings for awareness and observation * 0 : Inert; lacking the ability to sense surroundings * 1 : Oblivious; weak senses or poor awareness * 2 : Conscious; perception akin to an average person * 3 : Alert; heightened awareness or sharp senses * 4 : Wary; moderate focus on either general or specific sensory details * 5 : Watchful; keen focus on either general or specific sensory details * 6 : Observant; very few sensory details are missed * 7 : Insightful; awareness presses the boundaries of human ability * 8 : Perspicacious; super-normal awareness and perception * 9 : Prescient; awareness seems nearly precognitive * 10 : Omniscient; seemingly godlike awareness of surroundings PROFESSION Most non-combat or knowledge-based skills use the "profession" scale. Note that many of the ratings below allude to certain renown; this is a scale of ability rather than fame, however. We are simply using the concept of respectability in one's field to illustrate the level of accomplishment in that field. You can be an obscure genius who has no renown with a skill of 7 or a hack who does not deserve his reputation with a skill of 4. Profession - Point ratings for professional skills * 0 : Unskilled * 1 : Beginner; high school. * 2 : Novice; basic college. * 3 : Amateur; AA degree. * 4 : Skilled Amateur; BA degree or novice professional. * 5 : Professional; MA degree or journeyman professional. * 6 : Experienced Pro; PhD or seasoned journeyman professional. * 7 : Expert; Highly experienced and respected in one's field. * 8 : Advanced Expert; internationally renowned in one's field. * 9 : Master; renowned global expert at the forefront of one's field. * 10 : Legendary; visionary talent beyond all convention in one's field. SPEED Abilities that enhance velocity or how quickly actions may be taken are rated off of the Speed scale. The classic example of this, of course, is the "super speed" ability. Building up speed for an attack generally borrows its strength from the "Arsenal" scale. Speed - Point ratings for super speed and movement * 0 : 10 MPH - Act at normal speed. * 1 : 50 MPH - Act at 2x normal speed. * 2 : 100 MPH - Act at 5x normal speed. * 3 : 500 MPH - Act at 10x normal speed. (Subsonic speeds) * 4 : 1,000 MPH - Act at 20x normal speed. * 5 : 5,000 MPH - Act at 50x normal speed. (Transonic speeds) * 6 : 10,000 MPH - Act at 75x normal speed. * 7 : 50,000 MPH - Act at 125x normal speed. (Hypersonic speeds) * 8 : 100,000 MPH - Act at 250x normal speed. * 9 : 500,000 MPH - Act at 500x normal speed. * 10 : 1,000,000 MPH - Act at 1,000x normal speed. SOUND Abilities that manipulate sound can be measured off this general scale. Please do not use this scale for sonic attacks of any kind! For dealing direct damage, please refer to ARSENAL. Sound - Point ratings for sound generation or manipulation (in decibels) * 0 : 0 db - Human auditory threshold. * 1 : 20 db - Quiet appliance. * 2 : 40 db - Quiet conversation. * 3 : 60 db - Normal conversation. * 4 : 80 db - Loud conversation. * 5 : 100 db - Helicopter, chainsaw. * 6 : 120 db - Trumpet, jackhammer; threshold of pain. * 7 : 140 db - Machine gun, concert speakers. * 8 : 160 db - Siren, turbojet engine. * 9 : 180 db - Rocket engine. * 10 : 200 db - Theoretical limit for sound in an atmosphere. STRENGTH Strength is a measure of how much weight the character can lift and carry at maximum "normal" exertion. It also determines general damage capacity for basic physical attacks. It is not usually enhanced by Advantages, but when the drama of story calls for it, strength can be "pushed" for greater effect. Strength - Point ratings for carrying or force output * 0 : 25 pounds; weak human strength * 1 : 50 pounds; below average human strength * 2 : 100 pounds; average human strength * 3 : 500 pounds; unusual human strength * 4 : 2,000 pounds / 1 ton; bend steel; lift and carry an automobile * 5 : 10,000 pounds / 5 tons; shatter stone; lift and carry an elephant * 6 : 50,000 pounds / 25 tons; rupture steel; carry an orca whale * 7 : 100,000 pounds / 50 tons; crush titanium; lift a fully loaded semi * 8 : 500,000 pounds / 250 tons; bend an adamantium bar; carry a blue whale * 9 : 1,000,000 pounds / 500 tons; lift and carry the Int'l. Space Station * 10 : 5,000,000 pounds / 1,000 tons; break mountains; carry a giant sequoia TOUGHNESS Toughness allows a character to resist physical damage as rated on the other scales. Characters can usually resist physical attacks below their Toughness scores without great difficulty. Physical attack scales include Strength, Arsenal, Heat, Light, Sound, etc. Attacks higher than one's Toughness may also be resisted, but it will be more difficult and taxing for the character. Please note that this is damage resistance, not damage immunity. Toughness can be trumped by sustained assault or push effect as fits the scene. In dice terms, the random element allows for damage above Toughness. Toughness - Point ratings for durability and resilience * 0 : Fragile; an easily breakable object that offers no resistance * 1 : Weakling; minimal physical resilience * 2 : Average; toughness equivalent to a normal, healthy human * 3 : Peak human; maximum physical resilience for a "normal" human * 4 : Brick; resist small arms fire or "street" weapons * 5 : Steel; resist assault grade military weapons * 6 : Titanium; resist anti-tank or heavy military weapons * 7 : Diamond; resist most "advanced tech" weapons * 8 : Nth Metal; resist most conventional weapons * 9 : Promethium/Vibranium; resist a low-yield nuclear bomb blast * 10 : Adamantium; resist a high-yield nuclear bomb blast WILLPOWER Willpower allows a character to resist external mental influences and attacks against their mental or spiritual being. It does not allow one to counter physical attacks from a psychic or mystic sources. So, a "mind blast" or a "spirit drain" attack could be resisted with the will, but a "telekinetic blast" or "eldritch bolt" would be compared against Toughness instead. Willpower - Point ratings for force of will or spirit * 0 : Weak; effectively lacking free will * 1 : Mundane; weak-willed or spiritually fragile individual * 2 : Focused; average willpower or spiritual strength * 3 : Disciplined; individual reflects self-control or faith * 4 : Resolute; empowered as though by a strong sense of purpose * 5 : Valiant; great courage lends the individual strength * 6 : Unyielding; individual may falter but "never" gives up * 7 : Unfaltering; unshakable in the face of any "normal" human experience * 8 : Superhuman; individual resists even direct psychic or mystic assault * 9 : Transcendent; resists sustained, potent psychic or mystic assault * 10 : Supreme; individual's will and spirit are virtually unassailable Category:NEWS